Legends of the Past III: Life vs. Death
Teil 3: Life vs. Death center|450px Prolog Es gibt mehrere Spezialeinheiten im Orden von Mata Nui. Sie wurden besonders gut ausgebildet. Am heutigen Tage wurden fast alle Spezialeinheiten zu der Insel in der Luft, die auch „Alpha 7“ genannt wird, ausgesandt. Nur vier wurden auf der nahegelegenen Insel Ksass Nui abgesetzt. Und da saßen sie, drei Toa und ein Matoraner, und grummelten. „Warum mussten ausgerechnet sie hier herumsitzen und auf kleine Matoraner achten?“ dachte Yuna, eine der Toa. „Es ist wirklich unfair von Helryx, das ausgerechnet wir hier auf dieser Insel vergammeln.“ sagte Synok, ein Toa des Feuers. „Es gibt hier echt nichts zu tun.“ meinte Nidhiki. Doch wenn man vom Makuta spricht, genau in dem Augenblick, als er das sagte, explodierte ein Haus in der Straße, in der sie sich befanden. „Was war das?!“ rief Yuna. Keiner der anderen drei gab eine Antwort, denn sie waren schon losgelaufen. Sie rannte ihnen hinterher. Am brennenden Haus angekommen rief Nidhiki ihr zu: „Lösch das Haus, das Feuer schlägt langsam schon auf die anderen Gebäude über!“ Sie tat wie befohlen und ließ ihre Elementarkraft wirken. Nach ein paar Sekunden war das Haus gelöscht. Doch für die Bewohner war es zu spät, sie waren verbrannt. „Wer war das?“ fragte Nidhiki. Und schon wieder wurden sie überrascht, als Nidhiki plötzlich von einem Rothuka Rotor getroffen wurde, der ihn in ein Energienetz einhüllte und auf den Boden warf. Die übrigen Spezialeinheiten drehten sich um und sahen zwei dunkle Jägerinnen, Lariska und Roodaka. Roodaka grinste Breit und zielte mit ihrem Rotorenwerfer auf Synok. „Guckt doch mal zu dem großen grünen Matoraner!“ rief sie ihnen zu. Nidhiki krümmte sich, und schien sich zu verwandeln: Sein Körper wurde länger, seine Arme formten sich zu Scheren und Seine beine formten sich in vier um. Sein Kopf ähnelte auch noch einem Vahki. Traurig blickte er auf sein hässliches Äußeres. „Und nun bist du dran!“ rief Rodaka und feuerte einen Rotor nach Synok... Der Kampf des Todes Das halbe Gebäude auf der Insel war nur noch Schutt und Asche. Immer wieder schossen weiße und schwarze Lichtblitze aus der Ruine, was wieder eine Wand einriss. Teils durch den Orden von Mata Nui wurde diese Zerstörung angerichtet, am zum größten Teil durch Tilira und Nuva. Es war das reinste Chaos. Brutaka, Mirinia und Yazoo hatten sich weiter zurückgezogen. Über den Lärm des Kampfes schrie Brutaka: „Was tun wir jetzt?! Es kann doch nicht ewig so weitergehen!“ Keiner konnte mehr antworten, denn eine laute Explosion eines Felsens über ihnen begrub sie halb unter den herabfallenden Trümmern. Sie befreiten sich, und da kamen schon 20 vergessene Krieger um die Ecke und feuerten mit ihren Blastern und Pistolen auf das Team. Brutaka brannte die ersten Nieder, doch es kamen immer wieder neue bis sie schließlich in die Ecke zurückgedrängt wurden. Mirinia steckte ihren Sonnenstab in die Erde und lud viel Sonnenenergie hinein. „Gebt mir Deckung!“ schrie sie über den Lärm den anderen zu. Yazoo und Brutaka gehorchten. Nach einigen gefallenden toten zitterte plötzlich der Sonnenstab, dieser war schon ganz gelb voller Energie. Yazoo bemerkte dies und warf Brutaka zu Boden, kurz darauf kam eine Energiewelle über sie, die die toten Krieger verbrannte und in Stücke riss. Doch damit nicht genug: Die ganze Insel und viele Nachbarinseln wurden von dem hellen Licht geblendet, und wer direkt hineinsah, verlor sein Augenlicht. *** Das Licht blendete Nuva und Tilira, und sie deckten sich die Augen zu. Als es vorbei war öffnete Tilira ihre Augen und bemerkte, das Nuva nict mehr vor ihr stand. Vor ihr klaffte ein riesiges Loch. Sie entfaltete ihre Flügel und begann in das Loch hinab zufliegen. Unten, tief unten, war alles wie ausgelöscht. Einfache Totenstille. Das passte zu Nuva. Sie ging vorsichtig weiter, und plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme von allen Wänden: „Schwester. Du könntest dich mir anschließen. Wir gehören zu einer Familie. Zusammen haben wir mehr Macht!“ „Nein!“ schrei Tilira. Nuvas stimme antwortete darauf: „Silve wird enttäuscht von dir sein. Plötzlich erschien Nuva vor ihr und seine Klinge stach in ihren Bauch. Sie schrie auf, und das schreien wurde dann zu einem Wimmern und sie fiel auf den Boden. Nuva grinste böse und zog seinen Todesklaue aus ihr heraus. „Das war´s dann.“ sagte er und sprang wieder nach oben, wo er schon von Mitgliedern des Ordens erwartet wurde. Er lächelte nur und ließ auf die Krieger geballte Todeskraft einschlagen. Diese waren sofort tot. *** Synok konnte gerade noch dem Rotor ausweichen, während Yuna aus ihren Pistolen auf Roodaka und Lariska schoss. Dann plötzlich wurden sie von einer Welle von Energie umgeworfen, die aus Roodakas Fängerklauen kamen. Lariska lief davon, und Roodaka rief ihnen zu: „Kämpft gegen einen mit eurem Niveau!“ Synok, Yuna und Tarnis, der kleine Matoraner, fragten sich was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie sahen sich um, aber außer Nidhiki, der immer noch am Boden lag, sahen sie niemanden. Doch plötzlich tauchte ein blauer Krieger auf, und sie wussten nun wer es war: Krekka. Chaos an zwei Fronten Synok wich einer Disk aus, und Yuna feuerte aus ihren Pistolen nach dem dunklen Jäger. Bei dem Kampf merkte niemand, das Tarnis sich heimlich wegschlich. Sein Ziel war der Hauptsitz der Toa Virkon. Die Toa saßen ganz ruhig an einem Tisch in deren Garten und aßen Kuchen. Als plötzlich der kleine Matoraner auftauchte, wunderten sich die Toa und standen auf. „Was ist denn, kleiner?“ fragte Lesovan. „Dunkle Jäger! Hier auf der Insel! Sie greifen Po-Ksass an! Die Toa fragten nicht weiter, sondern liefen los. Als sie endlich am Dorf der Po-Matoraner ankamen, brannte dieses fast vollkommen. Dunkle Jäger standen überall und Ordensmitglieder kämpften mit ihnen. Tarnis konnte nirgends Yuna, Synok und Nidhiki sehen, deshalb lief er los um sie zu suchen. Ein dunkler Jäger stelle sich ihm in den Weg, doch er kleine Matoraner nutzte seine Elementarkraft um die Erde unter ihm zum Einsturz zu bringen. Nun rannte er weiter um seine Freunde zu suchen, während sich die Toa Virkon in den Kampf stürzten. *** Nuva konnte nun endlich selbst in den Kampf gehen. Hier und da kamen ein paar Krieger, die er sofort mit seiner Todesklaue tötete. Nichts konnte sich in seinen Weg stellen. Er fragte sich nur, woher dieses Sonnenlicht kam, denn er wusste nichts von einem Toa der Sonne. Nun schritt er aus dem Gebäude, wo er sofort mit Cordak-Pfeilen beschossen wurde. Brutaka und sein Team hatten sich aufgeteilt, um besser nach Nuva suchen zu können. Am Rand standen ein paar Mitglieder des Ordens, darunter seine Freunde Brolak und Axoma, die von vergessenen Kriegern zum Abgrund gedrängt wurden. Brutaka feuerte einen Blitz nach dem anderen auf die lebenden toten, und gelangte endlich zu seinen Freunden. Nuva sah, wie ein gold-blau bepanzerter Krieger zu einer Gruppe Krieger lief, und ein paar von seinen Kriegern erledigte. Das gefiel ihm garnicht und er beschwor die Kraft des Magnetismus herauf, womit die Krieger am Abgrund sich nicht mehr vom Boden wegbewegen konnten. Nun ließ er mit all seiner Kraft eine Energiewelle auf der Felsvorsprung auf dem sie standen, zufliegen. Es krachte laut und das Stück Fels brach ab. Nuva ließ die Magnetkraft los und grinste böse. Doch ein Krieger hatt sich noch am Rand festhalten können. Nuva entzog ihm das Leben und auch der Krieger fiel in richtung Wasser. Nuva ließ noch einen Mentalen ruf an seine Krieger los, und sagte ihnen, sie sollten die Kanonen bereit machen. Denn es kamen neue Transporter mit Ordensmitgliedern. Nuva bemerkte auch, das die dunklen Jäger ihre Arbeit gemacht hatten: Eine Stadt auf der nahegelegenen Insel brannte. Erfreut über seinen Triumph kehrte er wieder in seine Festung zurück, doch dort wurde er schon erwartet... *** Tilira keuchte unter ihren Schmerzen. Ihre Rüstung war stark beschädigt. Doch sie hatte einen Vision, und nun wusste sie, was zu tun war: Sie müsste in die Mitte der Insel. Würde sie da eine komische Kanohi aus einem kleinen Schrein entnehmen, dann hört die Insel auf in der Luft zu bleiben. Mühselig kroch sie den Tunnel, in dem sie sich befand, weiter. Der Hohle Berg Nun kam es auch zu anderen Kämpfen auf Ksass Nui. Eine kleine Ga-Matoranerin lief über den Steg, der so ähnlich aussah wie in Metru Nui, und wollte ihre Freundin besuchen. Doch plötzlich schoss ein riesiger Fisch aus dem Wasser und stellte sich auf seine Flossen. Am Schwanz hatte dieser einen Rotorenwerfer angebaut, womit er das Gebäude, wo die kleine Matoranerin hinwollte, sprengte. Nun ergriff die kleine schnell die Flucht. Doch der Fisch folgte ihr mit rasender Geschwindigkeit durchs Wasser. Die Ga-Matoranerin schrie laut als ein Tentakel aus dem Wesen kam und sie ins Wasser zog. Dort bekam sie keine Luft mehr, und strampelte wie wild. Das wäre ihr Ende gewesen, wenn nicht ein Feuerstrahl in das Wasser geschossen käme und den Tentakel verbrannt hätte. Eine Hand packte die bewusstlose Matoranerin und zog sie an Land. Der gold-rote Toa blickte sie durch seine Hau ruhig an. „Die Toa Mangai sind da, Dephiza!“ sprach Toa Lhikan. *** Nuva stand einer gelben Toa gegenüber. Er griff noch nach seiner Waffe, doch er wurde von einer Hitzewelle von der Toa umgeworfen. Die Toa packte ihn am Kragen, nahm seine Waffen und schmolz sie mit geballter Sonnenkraft. „Du hast Brutaka getötet!“ schrie sie ihn an. Nuva begriff nicht ganz. Aber es wäre egal gewesen was er gesagt hätte, denn schon wurde er von Mirinia gegen die Wand geworfen, und ein Käfig aus Sonnenenergie erschien um ihn. Mit einem Finger berührte er die wand aus Energie, und der Finger verbrannte sofort. „Ich weiß das du keine Hitze abkannst!“ rief Mirinia. „Du wirst sterben!“ schrie sie und sprang auf ihn zu, doch einer seiner Krieger sprang zwischen ihn und den Sonnenstab, den Mirinia auf ihn fliegen lies. *** Yazoo lief mit einer Gruppe Ordensmitgliedern auf einen Berg zu. „Dort können wir uns verschanzen!“ rief er. Endlich kamen sie an einer Höhle an, und sofort lief ein Krieger hinein. Es krachte, und man hörte das schreien des Kämpfers, der sich irgendwie entfernte. Nun liefen Yazoo und drei andere Krieger zur Höhle. Der Berg war zwar von außen massiv, aber von innen vollkommen hohl. Uns es klaffte ein Loch im Boden, wo man das Mehr sehen konnte. Nur eine dünne Schicht Stein war zwischen dem Himmel und der Insel. Plötzlich hörten sie Schreie und drehten sich um. Die 15 Krieger die zurückgeblieben waren, lagen tot und teils zerfetzt auf dem Boden. Vergessene Krieger näherten sich, und Yazoo und seine drei Gefährten wussten nicht mehr, was zu tun war... Epilog Tilira war in der Kammer, wo eine wirklich seltsame Maske an in einem stein war. Sie kroch halbtot darauf zu, und zog daran. Doch nichts geschah. Die Maske war fest mit dem Stein verbunden! Ein leuchten ging plötzlich von ihr aus und sie erstrahlte den ganzen Raum. Tilira war in einer Kreisrunden Höhle, in der Mitte war ein Becken mit Wasser, oder etwas ähnlichem wie Wasser. Tilira begann zu verzweifeln. Wie sollte sie nur diesen Maske aus dem Stein bekommen. Mit ihrer letzten Kraft hob sie ihren Stab und schlug die Maske entzwei. Es begann zu beben. Die Insel fing nun langsam an hinabzusinken und sich zu kippen. Tilira wurde wieder einmal bewusstlos und rollte soamt ihrer Waffen in das Wasserbecken... Haupt-Charaktere Die Toten Bild:Tilira 2.jpg |Tilira Bild:Nuva 4.jpg |Nuva Der Orden von Mata Nui Bild:Brutaka 2.jpg |Brutaka Bild:Mirinia 2.jpg |Mirinia Bild:Toa Yazoo 2.jpg |Toa Yazoo Spezialeinheiten des Ordens von Mata Nui Bild:Yuna 2.jpg |Toa Yuna Bild:Nidhiki 2.jpg |Toa Nidhiki Bild:Synok 2.jpg |Toa Synok Bild:Tarnis 2.jpg |Tarnis Die dunklen Jäger Bild:Roodaka 2.jpg |Roodaka Bild:Lariska 4.jpg |Lariska Bild:Krekka 2.jpg |Krekka Kategorie:Viro13